Sickness With In
by chan2000
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever,so be nice, Something is wrong with the Naruto and none of the young Genin understand whats going on. Will Naruto make out of this strugel alive? no pairings yet. maybe character death. maybe
1. Chapter 1

Life was long and hard for Uzumaki Naruto, a poor boy from the Hidden Leaf Village, with more than one dream on his mind. He wanted to do everything, meet everyone, get the girl in the end, and of course to become Hokage. A dream so close yet so far, for the young ninja in training. He had done so much in his young life everyone was amazed to still see him stand, with all of the missions he has done and accomplished. No matter what rank it might be, no matter what the risks were, he still did it. Naruto just pushed and pushed him self with no satisfaction, in his young mind all he heard was pain from his early youth "MONSTER!" Still he fought to be strong, trying to not let anyone know how he felt, but what Uzumaki Naruto found out about his health, will change group seven's life forever.

Chapter 1

It was a clam day in the village of Konoah, the birds were chirping the sun was shinning and everything was perfect. Perfect, for everyone except Uzumaki Naruto. Now that was a different story. On this particular day Naruto had decided to hang out on the old swing in front of the academy. He was alone again, since Sakura had used their day off to hang out with Ino, Kakashi was busy with the briefing for their next mission, and Sasuke… well Naruto wasn't sure just what he did when he wasn't with the group, and didn't really care anyway.

Naruto sighed, _My chest hurts a lot more today,_ thought the spunky blond ninja, as his face scrunched up in pain. A bead of sweat slid down his face, and he moved his hand to hold his chest tightly.

Deciding there wasn't much he could do Naruto decided to ignore it and forced himself to his feet. With a twitch of pain in his right eye, he walked away swaying slightly back and forth.

Later, that afternoon and everyone was either tired, or on a preparing for a mission. Naruto's group unfortunately was in the position of the later case. With his chest still hurting Naruto had made a quick excuse concerning a flu-bug that had been going around and stayed home. He was certain Kakashi might have suspected something, since he was sure the older ninja knew of his rather unique healing abilities, and was probably smart enough to understand that Naruto was seldom ill. Luckily Kakashi hadn't pushed the issue and allowed Naruto to stay behind. Witch left Naruto alone with nothing to do, bored Naruto had decided to take a walk to pass some time. As he walked with his hand's in his pockets and with a blank look on his face he heard a familiar yell from down the street.

"Hey, Boss!" Konohamaru, one of the villages youngsters yelled before running up to his idol. Naruto snapped out of his blank stare to look at the young ninja, before continuing his walk and doing his best to ignore the young ninjas relentless chatter. Usually Naruto wouldn't mind the company but today his chest hurt and he felt exausted, it seemed everything he did took 3 times the normal effort.

"So, Boss? I heard you haven't been doing any C or B class missions lately?" Konohamaru asked startling Naruto who hadn't realized the young ninja had stopped talking about 5 minutes ago. Silently scolding him self for his lack of perception Naruto didn't respond and continued walking.

"You know I 'm graduating the Academy soon, and I really like for you to come." Said Konohamaru

Naruto just looked down at him with a smile.

Deciding he should probably at least make an effort at decent conversation Naruto quickly decided to make up for his lack of conversation with a compliment. After all the kid worshiped him so things were easily forgiven with praise.

"You know kid that spunk of yours can get you to a lot of places in life." Naruto said looking down at the small ninja.

"Will I be like you then?" Konohamaru said with hope in his big eyes.

"No….." Naruto said with a pause.

"No?" Konohamaru said in confusion.

"You'll be like a Hokage." pointing to Konohamaru's late grandfather's faces on the mountain that seemed to be watch over the people of Konoah.

Naruto gave the small ninja a clam smile before suddenly doubling over in a fit of coughing. Konohamaru gasped as Naruto began to cough up blood, and lots of it.

"Naruto……" Konohamaru gasped worriedly rusing to the older ninja's side, while the ninja continued to cough up more blood.

Naruto was flinching in pain, and blood was just about everywhere, it looked like 1,000 Kunai had spared him, as Naruto was screaming for mercy. All Konohamaru could do was watch in horror and do nothing as he saw his idol, grab his chest and fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Boss?…… Boss?...NARUTO!" Konohamaru screamed, shaking his friend.

But Uzumaki Naruto wasn't moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep…Beep….Beep.

The sound of the respirator echoed all around Naruto, as he slept in a painful yet somewhat peaceful slumber at the Konoah Hospital.

In the waiting room was Konohamaru in tears wondering, what could have happened, to his fallen friend.

-Gates of Komoah-

yawns "Geez that was a tough one." said Sakura, as she stretched, and tried to fix up her hair.

"Such a womanly thing to say, Sakura." Said Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face as he walked a few feet behind her.

"Now, now you two don't start a fight, although it _is_ nice to be back, but I wonder how our little blond is feeling today?" Kakashi mused, with his eyes set staring at the 'book' he was reading, a smirk only Jiraiya or Kakashi himself would know how to interpret on his face.

"Probably eating, ranmen." Sakura said with a giggle.

"I bet he's doing nothing, like always." Sasuke said with a grunt.

A few minutes later the trio walked past the gates of Konoha, Kakashi ran off to hand in their mission report, thus leaving Sakura and Sasuke to their own devices

"So Sasuke, what are you going to doing now?" Sakura ask curiously as they continued to walk through Konoha.

"I don't know, meditate, relax, or something else." With a blank face Sasuke walked onward with Sakura.

As they walked passed the center of Konoha, Sakura stopped suddenly "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as her face paled "Look at all that blood."

Looking to where Sakura was pointing Sasuke gasped as he indeed notice a large amount of blood pooled in the middle of the street ahead. The blood was spilled all over the grass, soaked deep in the ground staining every thing the red liquid touched.

"I wonder what happened here?" Sasuke said in confusion.

Sakura spotting an elderly man, cleaning up some of the red substance Sakura ran over to him "Excuse me sir, but do you know what happened here? Was their an attack or something?" Sakura asked with concern as Sasuke walked up behind her.

The old man, gave the young female ninja a look and then answered her question "No, my dear, it was an just a small incident, a young Genin just started coughing up blood all of a sudden, he was taken to the Hospital, not to long ago, if I am not mistaken, the late Hokage grandson was with him." T_he late Hokage's grandson? That was Konohamaru wasn't it? Who would he have been… _at that thought Sakura's blood freeze as she heard Sasuke ask the next question. "What did the boy look like, did you get a name?"

The old man was thinking for a moment." Let me think, he was a bit shorter then you, had blond hair…." As soon as the old man said "blond hair" Sakura almost collapsed. "Sasuke, let's go!" the young ninja grabbed the boy's arm and ran to the direction of the Konoha Hospital.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

A worried look and a frown on Sakura's pale face were his only reply.

-Konoha Hospital-

Beep…Beep….Beep.

/Where am… I// Naruto thought// Why do I hurt so much//

/Your time has come, Uzumaki Naruto.../ said a familiar voice.

"…..Kyubbi." is all that Naruto could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/Uzumaki Naruto, you'll be mine soon…and I will be free from your weak pathetic body. /said the giant fox, that lie's doormen in the young ninja's body and soul.

/What do you mean/ Naruto panting for answers, running towards the nine tailed fox, trying to catch it. But it felt like he wasn't moving at all.

With a scream Naruto yelled /Kyubbi/

And then everything went dark.

In the waiting room of Konoha Hospital

A young boy with a red teary face was waiting for any news on his fallen friend, but there wasn't any doctor to be seen.

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS THE DOCTOR!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Young man, don't use such foul language in the Hospital." Said very annoyed women covering her sick chiliad's ears.

"Um… Sorry" Komohamaru with a blush of red covering his face, out of embarrassment.

Suddenly the Hospital doors whooshed open. In ran a pink haired girl dragging a boy dressed in blue.

" I am looking for Uzumaki Naruto, is he here?" Yelled Sakura, holding her breath, held back by Sasuke, trying to stop her by jumping over the front desk. The nurse looked confused and scared at the same time. And just pointed to the hall/waiting room area.

"Sakura, I know you're worry about Naruto, but it may not even be here, maybe he just fell of the Hokage mountain agene , or needed a stomach pump because he ate too much Ranmen." Rubbing her shoulder.

"But all of that blood thou…. Your right I shouldn't worry, Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile.

/ That Baka, What did he do this time? To make me this sacred/ yelled inner Sakura.

As they walked to a nurse, to ask where their friend mite be. But then spotted buy a small familiar voice.

"Sakura!...Sasuke!" Komohamaru was running down the hall trying to catch up to them.

"Komohamaru….?" Sakura run to the smaller ninja.

"How's Naruto? Is he alright ? Is alive?" Sakura said shaking the small ninja, almost to death.

"I don't know, I don't know?... and I don't know/" Komohamaru about to cry.

"Sasuke, walked back to Sakura and Komohamaru, followed by the head doctor.

"You're here for a…… Uzumaki Naruto, is it." Reading from a chart.

"Yes." Said by Sasuke with no emotion.

"Ok, then follow me." As the doctor took the lead.

In Naruto's Hospital room

As the setting of the sun entered Naruto's room. His eye's slowly opened weakly, not knowing where he is he was examine the small room. He also know test that his body was covered in bandages.

"What…… Happened?" Naruto trying to remember.

And then he did, the site and sent of blood every where, Komohamaru screaming.

"Now, I remember." Naruto said with a tear in his eye. "It look's like my secret is almost out." With a sad grin, Naruto replied to himself.

All of a sudden, Naruto's eye became piercing with his pupils dilated.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" hugging his body with rears every where.

/Like I said young Naruto, You shall be mine ….soon./ replied the nine tails in Naruto's stressful mined.

"I RATHER DIE!' screamed Naruto, who was now in the fetal position.

/Don't worry you'll soon be./ and then the great fox daemon's voice was gone.

Naruto's pain eased for now, as he was trying to catch his breath the door busted opened.

"NARUTO!" with Sakura and Komohamaru running to see him, followed by Sasuke, with out a care.

-Pow- Sakura punched poor Naruto in the head.

"What happened, you BAKA!" trying not to let her tears fall, in front of Sasuke.

Naruto was about to answer, but then.

"So Mr. Uzumaki, how are you felling today?" said the same doctor that lead two of group seven to the boy's room.

"Feeling today?" Sasuke was the only one to pick that part out of the doctor's words.

"Naruto are you…. Ok? Asked Sasuke.

Naruto took a deep breath and answered.

"Well that's simple ...… No." Naruto replied with a fake grin.

"Naruto? What's the matter with you?" asked Sakura with Komohamaru wondering the same thing.

Then Naruto said the most devastating thing, with a deep breath he said it.

"I'm dying."

After the reply that just said by Naruto. The fraise buried in their heads. The room went silent, the only thing you could here in the Hospital room was the clock ticking away, just like the youthful ninja life.

I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room was dead silent after what Uzumaki Naruto just told then.

"Dy…Dying?" Sakura said with disbelief.

"That's what I said Sakura." Naruto's grin was disappearing.

"But how, what's happening to you?" said Komohamaru who was starting to cry.

"Komohama…" but then Naruto suddenly got interrupted.

-BANG- Kakashi came out of no where.

"Naruto, you know the deal." said the "wise" ninja.

"Kakashi, where have you been, and what are you talking about? Did you know about Naruto's condition?" yelled Sakura, running towards the taller one.

Kakashi just looked at Naruto, with a relief exception. Naruto's face was hidden with the exception that he told too much information.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" said Kakashi, walking closer to his bed.

"I've been better." Naruto said sarcastically.

"At lest your still sarcastic." Said Sasuke, trying not to be funny.

Kakashi smiled "Well it's getting late and you need your rest Naruto, don't worry about training tomorrow." Kakashi getting up from the sick ninja's bed. "Come on team, let him rest." Kakashi, pushing the three young ninja's out of Naruto's room.

"Bye you guys, thanks for coming…" Naruto was cut off by the closing door.

-Out side of Naruto's room-

"Kakashi are you crazy, you just pushed us out of Naruto's room right after he said he was dying, how cruel are you?" said Sakura then followed by Komohamaru.

Putting his hands on Sakura's and Komohamaro's shoulders Sasuke said "He probably had a reason, right Kakashi?" trying to comfort the other ninja.

"Like always Sasuke, your right, But I still can't tell you what's going on." Said Kakashi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEEN YOU STILL CAN'T TELL US!" said by all of the young ninjas, ready to attack their sensei.

"Right now kid's, all you need to know is that Naruto has to fight this battle alone."

"But Kakashi?" Komohamaru said with a wined.

"No butts, I can't tell you. Now it's getting really late, I will walk you home Komohamaru. Sakura, Sasuke I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Good night."

Kakashi lead the way out of the Hospital followed by, Sakura, Sasuke and little Komohamaru, welcomed by the sliver moon. Just looking back at the door, to their friend's room knowing they couldn't do anything.

-Back in Naruto's room.-

"It's finally out in the open; this is one secret I just couldn't hide." With an emotionless face.

"I still remember how it happened." Naruto trying to remember hard.

_/FLASH BACK/_

"Kakashi-sensei thank you for walking with me, and helping me to find Jiraiya." a healthier Naruto smiled to his Genin sensei.

"No problem, I wanted to tell him a new book idea I had any way." Kakashi went all red and started to giggle.

"New…book idea?" Naruto said with a twitch.

-After walking for an hour, they started to hear girl's giggling.-

They stopped.

"Follow the giggling girl's?" Naruto said with embarrassment.

"FOLLOW THE GIGGLING GIRL'S!" Kakashi was running towards the sound.

And they were right, find the young girl you find the old pervert.

The old man was hiding in the trees, POW, and then a rock hit him in the head.

"Hey, Perverted Hermit! How's the view?" Naruto said with a wave.

"Naruto, you always try to ruining my fun." Said Jiraiya, also rubbing his head.

"If you spent more time helping me with my training, and less time being a pervert, I would have the Chakra to be Hokage by now." Naruto yelled.

"A yes, yes Naruto, keep your headband on. I will give you an extra long assignment for today." The old hermit with a smile on his faces.

"Ya!" Naruto was just jumping up and down.

"Naruto, your energy will be the death of you." Kakashi said with a so called grin.

_Not knowing that it would be the fact in the close future. _

"Ok Naruto, this is your training." Jiraiya said with a laugh.

"I want you to fully release, your true power of the Kyubbi"

Kakashi then know test something about the hermit, his mole was gone.

"Naruto, wait!" running towards his student.

But it was too late the power of the nine tails power was release.

All of a sudden Jiraiya started to laugh.

"You young, foolish Genin." with that Jiraiya ripped off his face.

A young ninja with glasses appeared.

"Kabuto, what are you doing here?" said Naruto, trying to break out of the power of the demon.

Kabuto looked up in the trees "Now's your chances Orochimaru!"

And like a snake the powerful Orochimaru came from the sky. Going after the young ninja with the extraordinary power's of the legendary beast.

"Naruto….!" said Kakashi running towards Naruto only to be knocked out by Kabuto.

"We have a chance Orochimaru, now." yelled Kabuto leaving Kakashi's body and running back towards Naruto, trying to hold him back.

"Let me go! you bastard!" yelled Naruto, trying to break free from the clutches of the enemy.

"I'm no fool Boy. Your power will be mine" Heist Orochimaru, ready to attack,

/Orochimaru was chanting now, as Kabuto was holding Naruto's head back and putting his chest forward. /

"The power of the ones powerful, shall ones agene be the power of the dam. The shield that once protected you is no more." Orochimaru then pierced his hand thru Naruto's chest, Naruto screamed like he was trapped in Hell.

Moving his hand trying to find something, in the ninja's chest, and then he did. Orochimaru then pulled a single tail from out of Uzumaki Naruto body.

Naruto lead out a humongous scream, with every cut and scratch he every got in his life appeared.

Blood was every where staining everything the crimson liquid touched,

"What…did…you do to…me?" Naruto gasping for air, clutching his almost lifeless body.

Orochimaru then putting the tail in his own body now replied. "It's not what I did it's what the 4th did. The power of the nine tails comes from each one of the tails; You take one away you're lifted with a weak little ninja." Orochimaru laughed, licking the blood off his arm.

"Naruto did you think we didn't know test how rapidly you heal after every mission you've been on? Did you think we had no idea where that power came from" replied Kabuto.

"no…" Naruto said weakly as he pasted out from all of the blood lost.

"It was the 4th fault to leave such power to an enfant. What a fool, that's why his dead." Orochimaru said with a sneaky grin.

"Kabuto!" order Orochimaru.

"Yes, Orochimaru do you want me to disposed of the two bodies now?" Kabuto asked.

"No Kabuto, since our little friend can't seem to make himself, better now let's put him out of his misery." A wide eye Orochimaru requested.

"Yes lord Orochimaru, quickly or slowly?" with Kabuto taking out to two vials containing different color liquid.

"Slowly……" Orochimaru was laughing.

As Kabuto poured the liquid substance down the pasted out ninja's throat.

"What about Kakashi?" Kabuto questioned, getting up from Naruto's side

"leave him for now." Orochimaru said walking away.

As the two outcast ninja's were swept away.

After two hours Kakashi awoke.

"Where are they?" as Kakashi turned his head, he saw in horror Naruto soaked in blood.

"Oh my God! Naruto!" as Kakashi was crawling towards his fallen student.

And with out a thought took him to the Komoha Hospital.

_/END FLASH BACK/ _

Naruto looking out side the window, it was night now, and talked to himself.

/The doctor said that liquid that Kabuto used on me was a poison. That works slowly on its victims, heading for the heart and lungs, making them useless. / Naruto face had a blank stare out the window.

"My healing powers are gone and I probably don't stand chance with the poison. Who knew I was so lucky, lucky with a cruse." Naruto got out of bed and walked around his Hospital room.

-A nock at the door came-

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have a visitor." A young Nurse replied.

"Ok send them in." Naruto returning to his bed.

In walked in, a big busted women with pale blond hair.

"Good evening, Old Lady Tsunade." Naruto trying to forces a smile.

"Good evening kid, are you ready for your treatment?" asked the "young" Hokage.

"yes." Naruto replied quietly and he yawned

"Naruto you close your eyes, and I will do you're treatment while you sleep, ok." Tsunade said with a smile.

But Naruto was fast asleep when she finished her sentences. Tsunade used her healing Chakra; to slower the effects of the poison but theirs still no cure for the poison, since Kakashi first told the fifth what happen to Naruto; she hit the books trying to find one, for the chilled that warmed her heart.

As her healing Chakra was surrounding the fasted asleep Naruto, her tiers weir hitting his face.

"Don't die yet, pleases don't die. I don't want to lose any more people close to my heart." Tsunade said with he cheeks flushed and red, giving Naruto a kiss on Naruto's forehead and leaving the room.

"Don't die." As the Hokage left the Hospital.

-In Naruto's mined-

/You lost my power's and your going to die because of it. / laughed the Kyubbi.

/If I die your going to die too." Yelled Naruto.

/Let's just say I found a loupe hole in that contract. / as the fox was laughing and disappeared.

/What…/ Naruto was speechless.

-Sakura's home.-

Sakura in her bed room, just looking at her photo of group seven.

"O Naruto, This shouldn't be happening, not you, not now." Sakura started to cry. And slowly went to sleep.

-The streets of Komoha-

"Thank you Sasuke for helping carrying Komohamaru." Kakashi rubbing his back from doing the same thing earlier.

"No problem I had nothing else better to do." Sasuke said with a yawn. Then stopped.

"Cut the crap Kakashi. I know that you know hiding something about Naruto's condition." Sasuke said with fire in his eyes.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi stopped as well. Picked up the sleeping Komohamaru. and turned to Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke, some stories are better to hear in the morning. You understand" Kakashi smiled

Sasuke grind "Yes they are, good night Sensei." Sasuke was gone.

/I just did want you to get nightmares with this bedtime story. / thought Kakashi, as he walked Komohamaru to his home.

I hope you like it, I made it long because exams are coming, and my computer time has been limited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was morning in Komoha and Kakashi (actually early, for once.) was there whetting for his students.

"It's still probably stealing in their heads about Naruto." Kakashi said by looking at his watch.

In the distances came a figure with pink hair.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei." wiping her puffy eyes to erases her tears.

"Good morning Sakura, how are you holding up?" trying to comfort the young girl.

"I just don't want to talk about it, ok." as she was fixing herself up.

"Sasuke is coming soon, and then we can get started. The training will help get your mind off of Naru…" But as soon as he was about to finish his sentience, Kakashi was cut off., by Sasuke walk toward them.

"Let's go!" is all that Sasuke said. Walking pasted his Sensei and group member, walking towards the gate of Komoha.

-Komoha Hospital-

Naruto was just staring at his hands practicing his hand signs.

"Tiger…Rat…Hawk…" as he said with each new hand signal, then he just stopped.

"What's the point?" Naruto said by slamming his hands to the bed.

/Do I hear the sound of worry/ Kyubbi said with a giggle.

/Shut up, you stupid fox/ Naruto was yelling at the great beast.

/ Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc…, time is running out, blonde. / laughed the fox

/You bastard/ Naruto yelled, now the young ninja was getting pissed.

/ Don't talk to me like that, boy/ The fox was starting to glow with his almighty chakra.

/Now it's time for your punishment. / The fox's power was unleashing with extraordinary power.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the deadly scream that came from Naruto was heard from the entire Hospital.

His wounds were reopened agene; his freshly white bandages were nothing more than drench crimson strips. Naruto was panting for air.

/You'll never do that agene, will you/ said Kyubbi

/You… Bastar… / Naruto pasted out.

BANG, BANG, BANG at the door.

"Mr.Uzumaki, are you ok, we heard you scream, we're coming in." said a worried Nurse.

As the door opened with forces, the Hospital staff we're shocked.

"O my God…" said a Nurse by covering her mouth Seeing all the blood that covered not only the boy but the entire room.

In ran a Doctor

"Get an ICU machine and type O blood ASAP." yelled the Doctor. Then checking Naruto's pulse and shining a flash light in to his eyes.

"Nurse where are you? We're losing him fast!" yelled the Doctor who was attending to the half dead Naruto.

"She's busy right now, But I can take her places." a deep voices replied.

The Doctor just looked at the door with fear in his eyes.

It was Kabuto.

"Now give me the boy, and I won't kill you." said the sliver haired ninja.

"Ne…never." said the Doctor trying to be brave.

"This boy is my responsibility; it's like the ninja code of being a Doctor."

"Too bad, I really didn't want to heart a fellow Doctor." Kabuto throwing a bottle of knock out gas, knocking out the Doctor

"Remember the other rule of being a Doctor. Doctor, Doctor confidentiality." Kabuto grabbing the blood drench ninja, and then jumping out of the window.

"Orochimaru, mission accomplished. I'm heading back to base now." Said Kabuto thru a walkie talkie, with Naruto still under his arm.

"Like I said, we weren't done with you yet." laughed Kabuto.

out side of Komoha-

Kakashi scented something. "Ok, you two training is over for today." trying not to show this felling he was getting, a felling that something was wrong.

"Ok, I wanted to check up on Naruto anyway." Sakura said with a forced smile, with a bow "Thank Sensei, you we're right about the training." Sakura running to take the lead.

Back at Komoha

"Hokage Tsunade, theirs been an accident at the Hospital." a Jounin, with a concern expression.

"What?" yelled the Hokage of Komoha. "Any victims?"

the Jounin didn't answer.

"Answer me dam it, I am the Hokage you shall obey my orders!" Hoping what she thought happened, wasn't the true problem.

"Yes Mama" saluting to her upper power over his own rank, and looking in a file.

"The victim was:

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Gender: Male

DOB: October 10th.

DOD: N/A

Mother's Name: N/A

Father's Name: N/A

Rank: Genin, Group 7

Sensei: Hatake Kakashi

Jutsus: Sexy no Jutsu, Summoning Technique (Frogs) "

With that Tsunade heart just dropped, "Not again, please God not again…"/_Naruto…_/ Tsunade let out one tear, and then went furious.

"I won't the entire area of Komoha to be looked down, No ninja in and no ninja out of this places until we find Uzumaki Naruto." She ordered the Jounin to tell every one immediately.

When the Jounin left the room Tsunade was crying at her desk "Naruto If anything every happened to you, I would never forgive myself, not after so many times of this cruel fate has happened to me." She instantly remembered her little brother and her boy friend. "No more… I am going to find you Kid. I owe it to you." Tsunade got up and walked to the door, that lead to the balcony, their was and old friend sitting on the liege.

"Oh Jiraiya it's you great, I expect, you heard about Naruto being MIA." Tsunade said trying to be brave.

"Tsunade, cut the tuff crap, yes I do know about the kid being, MIA, but to me it doesn't look good. You seen how sick he's gotten, the poison is still working, and with out the healing powers of the Kyubbi, what can we really do?" Jiraiya just looking at Tsunade with eyes of understanding worry, smoking his pipe.

"Jiraiya, you man of little faith." Tsunade punched the old Hermit side of the head.

"Hey Tsunade!" Jiraiya know test the Hokage crying "…Tsunade" Jiraiya trying to comfort his friend.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune ran in the room followed by a the Jounin Team.

Tsunade got up from Jiraiya side and cleared her faces from her tears. Make her way to the groups of Jounin, who were in her offices.

The head Jounin walked to the Hokage,

"Hokage, we have received you orders to find and recover Uzumaki Naruto, We will do every thing in our power to return the Genin home safely." saluted the head Jounin.

"Thank you, alright troupes, move out." Tsunade pointed out of the window.

/Naruto, hold on, help is coming. / thought Tsunade as she led the way.

Orochimaru hide out-

Naruto was in a wet, damp, and cold cell.

"Where am I?" he said with pain.

"Baka, you're with us now." Laugh a voices, Orochimaru.

"Why did you take me here?" Naruto yelling trying to break the cell door down.

"This is the prefect time to harvest the power with in you; the poison was just helping us along the way." Orochimaru laughed, with Kabuto joining with him.

"Naruto you look tiered why not you take a nape." Kabuto thru sleeping gas into Naruto's cell.

"No!" Naruto tried to cover his month but it was too late, he was out like a light.

"Rest little fox boy, I don't want you too miss my fun." Orochimaru laughed, by walking away from the sleeping ninja's cell.

-Gates of Komoha-

Heading toward the gates of Komoha, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are all hyper to get home, to see their friend in his time of need.

"Come on guys, visiting hour stop at 9pm and it's almost 8." told Sakura with a clear, steadier head, better than in the morning.

"Come down Sakura, I don't think Naruto will be leaving the Hospital any time soon." Sasuke replied, then stopped to know test Sakura's face.

"Sorry, Sakura that came out wrong." Sasuke trying to be considerate.

"I know, it's ok, I know what you're trying to say." Sakura trying to break the ice.

"Hay you two, quite trailing behind." Kakashi waving his hand to make him easier to located him.

"COMING!" Sakura yelled, followed by a wave from Sasuke.

As the made it to the front gate of their home village, they know test the doors were locked shut,

"This is strange the gates don't lock up this early?" said Sasuke, trying to find a way in.

"Hey there is a note." Sakura pointing to a piece of paper.

Note: LOCK DOWN,

Villagers and Visitors of Komoha, Hidden Leaf Village.

We have Locked the entrance to our village, of Komoha, because of on abduction of a young male Genin named, Uzumaki Naruto. We are sorry to our residents who aren't abele to enter at this time, but by order of Hokage Tsunade, any Genin rank or higher must participate in this mission.

Your mission is to find, Uzumaki Naruto.

It may be a B to A rank mission.

Thank you

Sincerely: Shizune

(right hand apprentice of the fifth Hokage)

Every one when pale as they read the note.

"Naruto…" they all said at the same time.

End of chapter 5, what do you think?


End file.
